caught out?
by camelot4eva
Summary: have Merlin and Morgana's relationship been found out by Uther? It's down to Arthur to save the day. M/M. Some A/G as well. Enjoy.


**Sadly I do not own Merlin. It belongs to the BBC.**

_I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. _

The feast was in full swing, the five newly appointed knights were slowly getting drunk and laughing along with Arthur, who called Merlin over.

"Yes sire?"

"Fill us up." he said as him and his five knights held their goblets out to Merlin. After filling up their goblets, Merlin went to walk away but Arthur grabbed him by his arm and dropped his voice to a whisper "Make sure you behave yourself tonight, for some reason my father keeps watching you, stay out of his way."

"I don't know why, I haven't done anything, but thanks for the warning. I'll keep out of his way."

"Make sure that you do. Oh and before you go, I've got to celebrate with my newest set of knights, so keep an eye on Guinevere for me, go on, enjoy the rest of the night."

"Thanks Arthur," Merlin walked away and stood beside another servant "you alright Ben?"

"Yes thanks Merlin, you?"

"I'm good, even better now I've been given the rest of the night off, the night is now my own to do as I please" he said, looking straight ahead of him and smiling at Morgana who returned his smile and blushed before turning to talk to Gwen.

Looking away from Morgana he saw the king looking at him with narrowed eyes, remembering what Arthur said, he bowed his head before turning back to Ben "what have you been up to lately then? I haven't seen you around in a while,"

"I've been ill, you should know, you've been delivering potions to my house."

Merlin frowned "which one's your house?"

"Just across the way from Gwen's house. Mind you I may have been ill, but I was forever enjoying the view if you know what I mean,"

"Sorry, no"

"Come on Merlin, do I have to spell it out? My house is opposite Gwen's house, the drapes she has up don't exactly hide anything, and she never gets dressed or undressed in the dark."

Merlin saw red, bending his left knee so his leg was behind him, he moved it sideways so it came in contact with the back of Ben's knees, hitting the back of his knees, Merlin pushed his leg forward causing Ben to tumble and fall flat on his back.

"What on earth is going on? I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour at a feast," Uther shouted making his way over to Merlin who was looking down at Ben with a disgusted look on his face.

Across the room Arthur saw what happened then saw his father making his way towards Merlin who was standing staring at the man who he had just floored, clearly, Merlin didn't hear what his father had just yelled, quickly catching Morgana's eye, he jerked his head towards the doors, silently telling her to leave before making his way over to Merlin.

"What do you think you were doing? I think a week in the stocks ought to do it, make you think about what you thought you would gain causing a scene in the middle of the celebrations. Guards,"

Reaching his father, he put his arm out to stop two Guards that were approaching "father, I'll handle this," he grabbed Merlin by his jacket and dragged him out of the hall. As soon as they were out of earshot of the hall, Arthur stopped and spun Merlin around to face him.

"What do you think you were doing? I told you to keep your head down because for some reason my father keeps looking at you, and what do you do? You floor someone in his eyesight,"

"He deserved it Arthur,"

"Why what did he do?"

"He's been ill the last couple of weeks, so he hasn't been able to leave his house, his house is opposite Gwen's, he said that even though he's been ill, he has still been able to enjoy the view because her drapes don't hide everything and she never gets dressed or undressed in the dark,"

"I'll kill him," Arthur turned and started walking away from Merlin and back to the hall.

"No Arthur, you can't, how are you going to explain your punishment to him when it was me that lashed out at him, as far as everyone in that hall are concerned, I attacked him for no reason, so how do you think it will look when you punish him and not me?" Arthur stopped walking "you're right, thank you Merlin. You're best to go back to your chambers, I'll see you in the morning, I better go and let Morgana know you're alright,"

"Oh it's alright, I'll do that."

Arthur smirked "I bet you will, night Merlin."

Merlin knocked on Morgana's door and only had to wait a few seconds before it was opened by Gwen. "Merlin, come in," Merlin walked in and found Morgana in his arms before the door was even shut "Merlin, are you alright?"

Merlin chuckled "of course I am, you would've thought that it was me that got attacked,"

"Are you staying here tonight Merlin?" Gwen asked.

"Yes he is," Morgana answered before Merlin opened his mouth. Gwen smiled "right, well if that's all, I'll get going home,"

"NO." Merlin shouted, making them both jump "sorry, it's probably best if you spend tonight with Arthur, trust me on this Gwen, Arthur will explain, please,"

"Alright Merlin, night you two," Gwen said before leaving.

"Merlin what happened tonight?" Merlin took hold of Morgana's hand and led her to the table to sit down so he could explain everything.

Gwen knocked on Arthur's chamber doors before entering.

"Guinevere, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Merlin is staying with Morgana tonight. I was going to go home but Merlin told me not to, and said it was best that I spent tonight with you and that you would explain why I shouldn't go home."

Arthur sighed. "Do you know another servant called Ben?"

"Yes."

"Do you know where he lives?"

"Across the way from me."

"Are you aware that your drapes don't exactly cover all when you close them to get undressed?"

Gwen gasped. "Is that why Merlin floored him?"

"It was. I on the other hand want to kill him. Merlin stopped me,"

"I'm glad he did. You need to be careful,"

"I need to be careful? You've got a bloke watching you dress and undress and you say I need to be careful? If anything, he needs to be careful."

"He probably wouldn't even be doing what he has been if it was known to everyone that I'm with you, but, as far as he knows, I'm a single woman who lives alone."

"I hate this Guinevere, all this hiding,"

"I know, our time will come,"

Arthur smiled and moved forward to hug Gwen. "I know."

Next morning Gwen entered Morgana's chambers and saw Morgana fast asleep and Merlin sitting down, putting his boots on, he looked up when Gwen entered and smiled. "Morning Gwen,"

"Morning Merlin, how is she?"

"She's alright, she didn't have a too bad night, only woke up once," Merlin sighed and looked over his shoulder to Morgana. "I hate to leave without saying goodbye,"

"I used to feel the same with Arthur, but now, he gets up with me, waits until I leave then goes back to sleep,"

"Then he just moans at me and tells me to sod off and come back later when I arrive to wake him,"

"And do you?"

"Nope, I just walk over to the window and pull the drapes open and let the sun blind him so he has no choice but to get up."

Merlin stood up. "Right, I better get going, it's past dawn now, I'll have to be careful so no-one sees me. I'm normally gone by now, but with not getting down until late and then waking up with Morgana, anyway, I'll see you later Gwen."

"Merlin, don't go out this door, go through the servants quarters where I sometimes sleep."

Merlin smiled and nodded his head in thanks and went out the door that Gwen suggested.

King Uther was walking down the corridor on his way to see Morgana to see if she was alright after noticing that she left the feast early without so much as a word. Turning the corner he saw Merlin poke his head out of the servants quarters door that led to Morgana's chambers, backing back a bit so he wasn't seen, he saw Merlin checking to see if the coast was clear before leaving.

Gwen left Morgana sleeping and left the chambers to fetch some water to make her a bath for when she woke up.

Uther lightly pushed open Morgana's door to find her asleep and her maid nowhere to be seen. As quietly as he could he turned around and left, storming off in the other direction away from Morgana's chambers.

Merlin entered Arthur's chambers and laid his breakfast on the table before walking up to Arthur.

"Arthur, wake up, sorry I'm a bit late this morning," when he got no response, Merlin bent down and started to shake Arthur on his arm "Arthur come on wake up."

"Sod off Merlin."

Merlin sighed and walked over towards his window. Raising his head slightly, Arthur watched as Merlin reached up to grab hold of his drapes to pull them apart. "You do." Arthur warned.

Merlin grinned and wrenched them open.

"Right. That's it." Arthur threw his covers back, got off the bed and headed towards Merlin and lifted his arm up to hit Merlin around the back of the head, but Merlin ducked out of the way and ran out of Arthur's chambers laughing. Looking behind him to make sure Arthur wasn't following, he ran right into someone, looking at who he bumped into, he saw one of Arthur's best knights and friend Louis. "What's up with you Louis, you don't look happy."

"That's because I'm not Merlin," the knight sighed before continuing "I'm sorry to do this Merlin. I don't want to, but it's by order of the King."

"What is?"

The knight grabbed hold of Merlin's arm by the elbow and started to pull him away "Merlin, you are under arrest by order of the King,"

"What? But?"

"Just come quietly Merlin, I'll get Arthur as soon as I can, the King knows I'm a close friend of Arthur's that I would try and warn him. You have my word that as soon as I get the opportunity I will tell Arthur,"

Merlin nodded before frowning "What have I supposed to have done?"

"The King didn't say, and I couldn't actually question him could I."

Reaching the dungeons, Louis led Merlin into a cell, and then locked him in.

"You have training this morning, try and tell him then,"

"Will do Merlin," giving Merlin one last look, he walked away.

On the training ground Arthur paired up his knights to start sparring against each other. As everyone was paired up Arthur started walking round telling his knight about different techniques.

Knowing he wouldn't get a chance to talk to Arthur unless he was sparring with him, he had to injure the other knight, enough so that he couldn't complete training for the day but will be alright tomorrow.

After a while of fighting, Louis lifted his sword and caught his opponents arm "ah" he yelled grabbing his arm and looking angry at Louis. "What's up with you Louis?"

"Sorry, I-"

"What's going on here?" Arthur walked over and shouted for his knights to continue before looking at Louis "what happened?"

"Sire, it was an accident,"

"Really?" the other knight said sarcastically.

"John get yourself of to Gaius, training is nearly over anyway."

John bowed his head "sire," he said before walking away.

"What did you do?"

"Sorry Arthur, I didn't want to do it but it was the only way I could get to talk to you with out it looking as if I'm trying to warn you,"

"What are you on about Louis?"

"Merlin has been arrested, I was ordered by the king this morning to arrest him and was instructed not to warn you, but I had to, Merlin doesn't know what he's supposed to have done, and the King didn't give a reason."

Arthur unsheathed his sword. "Start sparring."

"It couldn't have been because of last night because my father thought the stocks were punishable enough, no, thank you for telling me Louis, leave it with me." Arthur stepped back and called out to his knights that training was finished for the day.

Merlin looked up when he heard the cell doors being unlocked and saw Arthur enter.

"Arthur thank god." he said standing up.

"No. thank Louis for injuring another knight just so he could tell me. What have you done to have my father arrest you? I told you to stay away from him and lie low,"

"Perhaps he's found out about my magic."

"Don't be stupid Merlin, if that happened he would have sent more than one knight to arrest you, told me about it and you'd be dead by now. No, this has to be something else, this isn't punishment for last night because he thought the stocks were punishable enough. It looks as though I am to get you out of trouble again."

"At least I know what I did last time, this time I don't even know what I've supposed to have done."

"Right, did you do anything else at the feast last night that I don't know about?"

"No."

"You didn't sneak off or flirt with Morgana did you?"

"No, I went to her chambers last night after I left you and that was the first time I saw her on her own, because she was with Gwen all night."

"You're sure?"

"Yes Arthur, Gwen never left her side. Although."

"Although?"

"After you told me I could have the rest of the night off, I did smile at Morgana, not the kind of smile you give a friend because it made her blush, then after she smiled back, I turned my head and noticed your father watching me, so I just bowed my head and started talking to that Ben."

"What about this morning? Were you careful coming out of Morgana's chambers?"

"Yes, I left through the servants quarters where Gwen sometimes sleeps, I poked my head out to check if the coast was clear, it was, so I quickly left."

"Merlin." Arthur turned around and saw Gwen enter and hug Merlin. "Are you alright, Louis has just told us what has happened."

"I'm fine Gwen."

"Us? Who's us?" asked Arthur.

"Me and Morgana, he thought that I'd want to know because we're friends."

Something just clicked with Arthur. "Guinevere, where's Morgana now?"

"She's gone to have it out with your father."

"No. If she's gone to have a go at him for arresting Merlin it's just going to confirm what he thinks is going on."

Merlin looked shocked. "You mean he knows about me and Morgana?"

"He's got a good idea, damn it Merlin, why can't you be as careful with hiding your relationship as you are with hiding your magic?"

"I am careful with my magic."

"I found out didn't I?"

"I'm not dead though am I?"

"Not yet, don't worry Merlin. I'll get you out, come on Guinevere." Arthur took Gwen's hand and led her out of the cell and locked the door behind him. They quickly made their way to the throne room, but Arthur stopped just before entering. "Guinevere, I need you to go along with everything I say and be careful with your face expressions, because he'll be watching you very carefully,"

"Arthur what are you-"

"Guinevere please?" Gwen looked at him before nodding.

As soon as Gwen nodded, Arthur turned around and entered the throne room with Gwen to find his father sat down and Morgana standing in front of him saying her piece.

"Why have you even put Merlin in the dungeons for? Was it for what he did last night? After what he said, he deserved more than Merlin gave him and-"

"Morgana, take a breath." Arthur said walking up to her. "Father has had Merlin arrested because he thinks you and Merlin are in a relationship."

"I don't think Arthur. I know. I saw the way he was smiling at her last night and I saw him leave the servants quarters that led to Morgana's chambers this morning."

"Father you have this all wrong. It's not Morgana that Merlin is in a relationship with, it's, it's Guinevere here."

Uther looked quickly at Gwen, who nodded her head. "It's true sire, we haven't been going out long, it's still early days, the only people who know are Prince Arthur, Lady Morgana and now you sire,"

"So when Merlin was smiling in that way towards you last night he was smiling at you?"

"Yes sire."

"But this morning when I saw him leaving the servants quarters next to Morgana's chambers, I went in to see Morgana and she was fast asleep and you were nowhere to be seen."

"Well sire, the reason Merlin attacked Ben last night was because he lives across the way from me and he told Merlin that he sometimes watches me undress. So Morgana told me to sleep in the servants quarters and Merlin came to see if I was alright. And as for this morning, not long after Merlin left, I went and got some water to do a bath for when Lady Morgana woke up."

"If that's the case then servants shouldn't share the servants quarters next to their mistresses chambers."

"What Gwen does in her servants quarters is up to her, Gwen is my maid and seeing as I have no problem what she gets up to in her quarters next to my chambers I don't see why anyone else should have a problem with it either."

"Father? Can Merlin be released?"

"Yes." Arthur walked out of the throne room and went to release Merlin from the dungeons and bring him to the throne room.

After a while Merlin and Arthur entered the throne room and Gwen walked up to Merlin and hugged him.

"We're a couple, play along," she whispered. When she let go she looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a misunderstanding." he said with his arm around Gwen's waist. "I'm sorry for any misunderstanding caused sire," he continued, looking at the King who nodded. "You're free to go."

Merlin left with Arthur and Gwen left with Morgana walking off in the opposite direction to Merlin and Arthur.

Later on Morgana and Gwen entered Arthur's chambers and found Arthur and Merlin sat at the table.

"That was close." Morgana said walking up to Merlin to stand behind him and rest her hands on his shoulders.

"A little too close, you two need to be more careful."

"I know, thank you Arthur, but the thing is now me and Gwen will sometimes have to pretend we're closer than we actually are, now I know Morgana is okay with that, but you're not Morgana Arthur, so will you be alright with it?"

"I'll have to be, but we'll give it about a month, then you'll break up. Right?"

"Yes Arthur." Merlin and Gwen in unison.

Arthur stood up and walked to the window. With his back to them, Morgana, Gwen and Merlin looked at each other and smirked.

_Review? _


End file.
